To Mess with Love
by Elysia-Chea
Summary: Yuri and Estelle all a sudden decides teams up to try and set up their two best friends together, Flynn and Rita, for whatever reason. And later Sodia witnesses the events and... Yuri x Estelle
1. Operation 01 Boat Ride Disaster

**TOV – To Mess with Love**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SUMMARY: **Yuri and Estelle all a sudden teams up to try and set up their two best friends together, Flynn and Rita, for whatever reason. Meanwhile Sodia witnesses the events and...

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

**PAIRINGS: **Yuri x Estelle (definitely), Flynn x Rita (perhaps), Flynn x Sodia (perhaps)

**RATINGS: **none

**WARNINGS: **none

**NOTES: **I have a soft spot for the Flynn x Rita pairing, okay, but that doesn't mean this story will end in Flynn x Rita. It could be Flynn x Sodia, or Flynn x Judith, or maybe Flynn x Yuri (or Raven)? But it'll definitely be some Yuri x Estelle since I totally support them. Now I apologize in advance if I'm making stuff up. It's for the sake of the story. X3

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Operation 01: A Romantic Boat Ride Disaster**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~*~

-

It was a peaceful afternoon when the group arrived at a pier somewhere near the Imperial Capital, a place that was recently discovered (after the final events). There were no monsters in the area for some reason, so it was a popular place for picnicking as people won't be concern with monsters attack. But today was 'special' occasion so there was no one here. There were two small boats tied to the log poles on the wooden pier. The boats were small enough to fit only two people, not four...

-

"Would you look at that?" started Yuri, "If we try to all squeeze into one boat we will most likely sink to the bottom of the oasis."

-

"That's right," Estelle agreed, "It's too dangerous for us to all ride together. And look, there are two boats right there and four of us. It's enough for us to pair off into two."

-

"Somehow this seems _very_ suspicious," Rita thought out loud, "Very, very suspicious."

-

"Are you two up to something?" Flynn asked straightforwardly.

-

"What? Of course not!" replied Estelle. "Why would we be up to something, right Yuri?"

-

"Yeah," Yuri replied. "What reasons would we have to be up to something? Come on Estelle, let's ride together."

-

Yuri got into the first boat on the left, and then helped Estelle get safely down into the boat. Estelle sat down on side while Yuri went for the oars. The two looked up at their two friends still standing on the wooden dock.

-

"Why aren't you both getting in?" Estelle asked. "It won't be any fun standing there."

-

"O-Okay," said Rita, getting into the other boat.

-

"All right," said Flynn, following after into the same boat as Rita.

-

Estelle smiled at the two while Yuri turned away with a mischievous grin on his face.

-

"Okay, let's go," Yuri said, putting his indifferent mask back on as he turned to everyone. He started rowing the oars and out of the pier.

-

Rita looked at Flynn who was watching the two go. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, "Let's go."

-

"Ah, a-all right," he said getting ready to row out.

-

~*~

-

A few minutes later, while both Flynn and Rita were sitting out on the ocean deck doing nothing. They both kept their gaze on both Yuri and Estelle, being very suspicious that the two were plotting something. But they couldn't figure out what...

-

"Hey, Flynn," Rita started, "You notice anything weird about those two?"

-

"Like," Flynn replied with a question, "How Yuri woke up _way_ earlier than he normally does?"

-

"That too, but," Rita continued, "I mean, it's the afternoon. This place is usually packed with people because this is a nice spot for picnicking. Not to mention there's no monsters here. But today, there's no one here."

-

"Yeah, that is strange," Flynn agreed, getting into thinking mode, "You think Yuri and Lady Estellise are plotting something diabolical?"

-

"I bet that's Yuri," stated Rita, "He must've convinced Estelle to join him in his evil plot."

-

"...convinced..." muttered Flynn.

-

"...what about it...?" Rita asked, her imagination starting to run a little wild. Both their imaginations were running a little wild. And then all sudden, the two both gasped in unison as their face flushed red and immediately tried to shake whatever it was they were thinking of their minds.

-

"You're the one who thought it first!" Rita shouted.

-

"I just said word!" Flynn countered, "I wasn't even thinking that until you said something!"

-

~*~

-

Meanwhile, just as Rita and Flynn had their eyes set on the two both Yuri and Estelle kept their watchful gaze on both Flynn and Rita. Estelle eyes were sparkling with excitement as she watched in great anticipation while Yuri just sat with a sly grin on his face.

-

"Any minute now," said Yuri.

-

"Yes," said Estelle, "In about five seconds their boat will start to sink."

-

Yuri chuckled darkly. "You are getting even more impious lately Estelle." then he muttered, "Hm, maybe Flynn was right..."

-

"Be quiet! This is the blossoming of love!" Estelle declared. "When their boat sink and they reached out to hold onto each other, and their eyes meet, it will be love at first sight!"

-

"I kind of feel bad for this," Yuri admitted, but then added, "Oh well. Let's just watch."

-

"Any second now..." Estelle giggled.

-

Silence...

-

And then, Yuri asked, "Estelle do your feet feel wet all sudden?"

-

"Huh?" Estelle turned to him, and then looked down and gasped. There was water in their boat. "Oh no!" she cried. "Our boat is sinking!"

-

"WHAT?!" gasped Yuri. "Crap! We must've got into the wrong boat!"

-

"You were the one who got into this boat," Estelle pointed out.

-

"You should've remembered which boat you punctured!" Yuri shot back.

-

"N-Never mind that!" Estelle said shaking her head, "What should we do?"

-

"Try to get the water out!" Yuri said starting to splash the water out of the boat, but it was futile. The water was rising even quicker.

-

"T-That's not helping at all!" Estelle declared.

-

"Then let's row as fast as we can back to the dock!" Yuri shouted starting to row the oars very quickly, but they were going no where.

-

"That's still not helping!" Estelle stated.

-

"_GAH!!_ What luck!?" Yuri shouted in agony.

-

~*~

-

A while later, Yuri and Estelle were lying on the wooden dock, their entire self completely soaked from after having got into the wrong boat and having to swim back to shore. They were both out of breath from the panic.

-

"T-Thanks, but," Estelle said, breathing heavily, "You didn't have to grab me so hard Yuri."

-

"Don't tell me you rather drown down there Estelle?" Yuri asked.

-

"That's not it." Estelle replied sitting up. "What should we do now? '_Operation: Romantic Boat Ride Disaster'_ failed."

-

"Then we'll go to '_Operation: Go out to a Diner and then Ditch Their Asses_'." Yuri replied simply, "We'll shoot two birds with one stone."

-

"What's the other thing?" Estelle asked.

-

"We get free dinner," Yuri replied. "We make them pay. I ain't paying."

-

"Oh." said Estelle. "Okay then, so now its 'Operation: Go out to a Diner and then Ditch their...Butts." she declared.

-

"Oh, they're coming back," Yuri pointed out. "Act normal."

-

~*~

-

Rita and Flynn got back on shore.

-

"What happened out there?" Rita asked, "Your boat just started to sink all a sudden."

-

"That was very odd," Flynn pointed out.

-

"Are you okay?" they both asked simultaneously.

-

"Yea, I'm—," Yuri was about to replied, but then both Flynn and Rita interrupted, "I was talking to Estelle (Lady Estellise). (We know _you're_ fine!)" Yuri then shut up and looked away, a bit sad...

-

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Estelle replied. "No need to worry. What about you two? Are you both okay?"

-

"Why would anything be wrong with us?" Flynn asked.

-

"Yea, we're not the one who sunk," Rita added.

-

"Oh, um, well, you see," Estelle didn't finish her reply.

-

"Hey, why don't we go grab a bite to eat?" Yuri suggested. "I know a place! I saw it the last time when I snuck up into the upper quarters!"

-

"Are you planning to run out on the check?" Flynn asked directly.

-

"What? Of course not," Yuri scoffed. "I can't believe this! What kind of friend wouldn't trust his own best friend that he known for most of his lifetime! I mean after all we been through! And you can't trust me? I can't believe--! This is—! I can't believe this!"

-

"Flynn, that was wrong of you to doubt your friend!" Estelle pressed, "Apologize immediately!"

-

"Ah, right, Lady Estellise," Flynn nodded, starting to feel bad, "Sorry Yuri."

-

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Yuri uncaringly. "Let's go."

-

Silence...

-

And thus everyone made their way back to the Imperial Capital.

-

**To be continued...**

-

~*~

-

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	2. Intervent 01 the Defender Arrives!

**TOV – To Mess with Love**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SUMMARY: **Yuri, Estelle, Flynn, and Rita returns back to the capital from their little boat trip incident and comes back to find...

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

**PAIRINGS: **none

**RATINGS: **none

**WARNINGS: **none

**NOTES: **These interventions will occur several times and won't have much to do with the main plot (the Operations). The main focus of this story is humor or at least, "trying humor".

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**INTERVENTION 01: the Defender of Justice Appears!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~*~

-

The moment the four arrived at the capital, the lower quarters, they were greeted by the energetic youth, Ted who immediately went: "Yuri! Yuri! Flynn! Big news!! You won't believe it!"

-

"What is it?" Flynn asked.

-

"There's this mysterious Defender of Justice parading around in the capital."

-

"Defender of Justice?" repeated Yuri. "Who is it?"

-

"No one knows." Ted replied. "He just comes and goes."

-

"A mysterious Defender of Justice," said Estelle with fiery eyes. "How cool is that!"

-

"Lame," Rita stated. "He probably just wants attention."

-

"That's what all Defenders of Justice wants," Yuri added.

-

"So that's what you wanted Yuri?" Flynn asked, "Attention?"

-

"Shut up!" was Yuri's reply.

-

"_AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _a scream was heard coming all the way from the upper quarters.

-

Everyone was stunned (!) when they heard the cry.

-

"Let's go!" Estelle declared bravely.

-

"I wonder, could Estelle...?" Yuri said.

-

"Who knows?" all three, Flynn, Rita, and Ted replied.

-

~*~

-

Up, around the gate into the Upper Quarters, a mysterious man with black bushy hair and tan skin color clad in a purple coat, baggy black pants, and a pinkish colored shirt while wearing a red mask that only covered his eyes stood before a man lying on the floor completely terrified.

-

Estelle stood watching silently at the scene before her when she arrived. Yuri, Flynn, and Rita soon appeared behind her.

-

"Who's that?" Flynn asked.

-

"H-He seems _familiar_ for some reason," Yuri said.

-

"Very familiar," Rita added.

-

"W-W-Who are you!?" the criminal cried out.

-

"I am the Defender of Justice!" the Hero declared in a deep, strong voice, "Here to put an end to malicious deeds."

-

"P-Please spare me!" the criminal begged. "I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't thinking! I'm stupid! P-Please don't h-hurt me!"

-

"If you promise to change your ways then I shall spare you," said the Hero.

-

"Y-Yes!" the criminal submitted immediately.

-

"Good," said the Hero, "But know I will be watching you. If you continue your malicious ways, then I will have no choice but to cut you down."

-

"T-Thank you sir hero," the criminal was already in tears.

-

"No GO!" the hero demanded in a booming voice. "GO to where your truly good heart that lies deep within your very vessel shines! Now GO! Never lose the good within you! Because you can change your ways everyone can change their ways! Now GO!!"

-

"Yes sir!" the ex-criminal declared, still all teary, saluting the hero and then running off to wherever land.

-

"Lame," Rita declared again, "How cheesy is that!? It's like he ripped that line right out of some comic book!" (It wasn't)

-

"But who is he?" Flynn wondered. "Um, hey, Defender of Justice," he called.

-

The Defender of Justice twitched at hearing someone address him. But, without turning to see who had called towards him, he dashed off deeper through the upper quarters.

-

"Hey!" Flynn called chasing after him.

-

"Wait, come back!" Estelle called following after Flynn, "Please tell us your name first!"

-

"You shouldn't be chasing strangers Estelle!" Rita called, following after Estelle.

-

Yuri was left standing alone. He looked left and then right, and then decided to follow also.

-

~*~

-

And so, Flynn, Estelle, and Rita continued to chase after the Defender of Justice who ran at super speed.

-

"He's fast!" Flynn exclaimed.

-

"Wait!" Estelle called.

-

"Estelle!" Rita called. "Wait up!"

-

The three chased the Defender of Justice into an alley way where they had him cornered against a wall. They were all breathing heavily, exhausted, and out of breath. But the Hero didn't appear tired out at all. He just stood their staring at his three chasers.

-

"Who...are you?" Estelle asked.

-

"......" the hero didn't reply.

-

"Identify yourself immediately!" Flynn exclaimed.

-

"Yes, please, just tell us your name," Estelle added.

-

The three took a step closer, while the Hero took a step back. All a sudden hot steam sprung out from the grounds like a smokescreen. The three gasped shielding themselves from the hotness. That was when the hero made his escape, swiftly and quickly running right pass them.

-

"What the--," Rita started, "Hey, get back here!" she shouted, turning around to resume the chase, now being the first in line. Estelle followed in suit and then Flynn.

-

As they continued to chase the so-called Defender of Justice up the steps towards the castle's gate, Rita fell into a pit hole that was set right in front of the steps leading up there. Estelle followed into the hole after but Flynn managed to stop just in time before falling in after the two.

-

"Ouch!" Rita groaned. "What the heck?"

-

"Whoa! What the!?" Flynn exclaimed, nearly falling in. "Where'd this hole come from? Lady Estellise, are you all right?"

-

"Ow, I-I'm fine," Estelle replied, "Hurry Flynn! You mustn't lose him!"

-

"Ah, yes," Flynn nodded, returning to chasing after the Defender of Justice.

-

~*~

-

A few seconds later, Yuri arrived on the scene. He too nearly fell into the hole, but was able to catch himself. Estelle was healing the wounded Rita with her healing artes.

-

"Estelle? Rita?" Yuri said. "What are you two doing down there?"

-

"Yuri!" Estelle called, happily, after finishing healing her friend, and then she stated, seriously, "We fell into a trap set by that Defender! Flynn is chasing him right now!"

-

"Oh, right, okay, got it," Yuri nodded, running around the hole and continuing the chase.

-

Rita stood up and shouted, "Wait! You idiot! Get us out of here first!" But Yuri was already too far to hear her cry, "GRR!! I am so going to murder that Defender of Justice creep!"

-

~*~

-

As Flynn continued to chase after the Defender, the Defender suddenly stopped and turned his attention to the young knight. Flynn stopped, taking into precaution as he grips the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it if necessary.

-

"Are you willing to surrender now?" he asked, "Or will I have to use force?"

-

The Defender said nothing as usual. But then he smirked. Suddenly he pulled something out of his purple coat. Flynn eyes went to what he was about to pull out. But the Defender movement was too fast as he pulled out a pair of yellow colored Yo-Yo's and unleashed them towards Flynn, hitting him upside the forehead. Flynn head tilted up, his hand releasing his sword momentarily, the Defender took that chance to strike Flynn with a frying pan right smack on the head, that he again pulled out his coat.

-

Flynn was knocked unconscious and the Defender ran off again. When Yuri arrived on the scene, he saw his unconscious friend lying there, completely out of it.

-

"Flynn!" he called, "This is going too far," he muttered.

-

"First, Estelle, Rita, and now Flynn!" he gritted his teeth, "Damn this Defender of Justice wannabe." but then something caught his attention. There was something lying next to Flynn's body. It belonged to a certain _old man._ Yuri's eyes widen—the Defender of Justice—it can't be!

-

~*~

-

Just when the Defender of Justice thought he was on the safe side from those chasers, he sighed and decided to rest under a tree. What's with those people? He never expected anyone to actually chase him. Man he was to _old_ for this. Suddenly, something popped him upside the head. He turned to see what it was—it was a small pebble—SOMEONE just threw a pebble at him! UNBELIEVABLE! What was that for?!

-

"Who's there?!" he shouted turning his head around to the left.

-

"Hey old man," said Yuri, suddenly appearing at the Defender's right side. The said Defender who was looking the opposite way, immediately jumped in surprise at Yuri's stealthy-ness.

-

"Oh, it's you again," said the Defender. "What is it you want young man? I'm busy. Please leave."

-

"Enough with the act Raven," said Yuri, "I know it's you."

-

"I do not know who is this 'Raven' you speak of?" said the Defender calmly. "I am the Defender of Justice."

-

"You dropped this," said Yuri, holding out the little something that belonged to the old man. "Right when you knocked Flynn unconscious."

-

The old man gasped. "Damn it Mother...err... Goose!!" he swore.

-

~*~

-

And so, both Yuri and Raven sat under the tree talking about the whole "Defender of Justice" thing.

-

"Damn, I feel stupid. How could I not see through your disguise?" said Yuri, "You were just wearing a mask that only concealed your eyes! You didn't even change your costume!"

-

"Because this mask conceals everything without having to conceal everything (?)," said Raven, "No one can recognize me when I put this on."

-

"Never mind that," Yuri asked, "Why are you going around parading as some 'Defender of Justice?"

-

"Because Yuri my boy," said Raven, speaking to the younger male as if he were his son, even petting him on the head. Yuri just made a face at that. "The world is an awful place. Everyday, there are evil deeds everywhere and those darn officials don't do nothing about it. And so..."

-

"Tell me something I don't already know," Yuri interrupted, shoving the old man's hand off his head.

-

"And so here I am," Raven continued, dramatically, "I am the Defender of Justice—here to defend all the young victims of those malicious evil deeds."

-

"You're lying, old man!" Yuri stated sternly.

-

"What? I'm not lying!" Raven declared.

-

"Your ears are wiggling." Yuri stated.

-

Raven was silenced. "Damn these ears." he muttered. "All right fine." he admitted honestly in a dry tone, "I'm bored so that's why I'm parading around as a Defender of Justice." His ears didn't wiggle.

-

"Now that's more believable!" Yuri said. "Well, good luck with that."

-

Yuri was about to leave when Raven called back to him. "WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" very, very, very loudly. Yuri stopped and turned back to the old man with yet another look on his face.

-

"What?" he asked, sounding a bit irritated.

-  
"I was thinking," The old man replied, "Every hero needs a sidekick..." at hearing that last word, Yuri already knew where the old man was going. He immediately replied, "HELL NO!!" over enunciating each word.

-

"Oh come on," the old man pleaded, "I thought you like being a Defender of Justice?"

-

"Hey, I saw what you did back there," Yuri said, "No way in hell am I going to be apart of that! Saying cheesy line, being over dramatic, doing those stupid poses—no way! No--Definitely no!"

-

"Come on! It's fun! Besides, it's for the people of the lower quarters!" Raven continued to plead.

-

Yuri raised one elegant eyebrow.

-

"Well, if we eliminate evil," Raven replied, "then that means everyone, including _everyone_ in the lower quarters, will be absolutely safe from harm."

-

Yuri was silence for a few seconds and then replied, "There's no way I'm joining your gang old man."

-

"Oh would you quit being such a jerk!" Raven cried, "What if I went up to Flynn and told him that you've been having NAUGHTY SEX DREAMS about the princess!!"

-

Yuri choked on his saliva and he began coughing like crazy. And then he shouted at the old man "WHAT!? I never had any such dreams about Estelle!"

-

"Ah-ha, so you really did." said Raven slyly, "Your face is all red. Your young after all, it's understandable. Not to mention, you're a guy. I mean, I have had several sex dreams about Judi—I mean, but, wouldn't Flynn like to know? I could go tell him right now? And then maybe I'd tell Estelle too. How embarrassing that would be, eh Yuri? HA!"

-

"You want me in your gang that badly?" Yuri asked seriously.

-

"Yep," Raven replied.

-

Yuri sighed.

-

Raven took that as a sign that Yuri has consented to being his sidekick.

-

~*~

**To be continued...**

~*~

-

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**LATER: **

**Raven: **No need to fear citizens of Zaphias! We'll save you! Come on Yuri!

**Yuri: **Don't call me by my name—Idiot Old Man!

**Raven: **No need to be so mean...

**No operations today, just the Defender of Justice making his debut.**

**Thanks for the review! Glad you think its funny.  
**


End file.
